This invention relates to a weather strip fitted, for example, with a door window assembly along which two panes of glass are slidable, and incorporating a metal insert of substantially W shape in section.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional weather strip 1 which generally comprises a W-shaped insert 3 made of metal, and a cover member 2 adapted to cover the insert 3 and made of rubber or polymeric resilient materials such as thermoplastic elastomer and the like by means of extrusion. The cover member 2 has two slots 1a, 1a along which two panes of glass are slidable and a grip 1b by which the weather strip 1 is attached to a sill moulding.
As shown in FIG. 2, the insert 3 is made from a metal piece 4, the metal piece 4 including two longitudinally extending primary portions 5, 5 in parallel relation and a multiplicity of secondary portions 6 extending perpendicularly to the primary portions 5, 5. Each of the secondary portions 6 has a connecting portion 6a interconnecting the primary portions 5, 5 and two projecting portions 6b, 6b extending outwardly from opposite ends of the connecting portion 6a.
Each of the connecting portions 6a is bent to an inverted U shape and each of the projecting portions 6b, 6b is upwardly bent at its center. In this manner, the insert 3 is formed to a substantially W shape in section.
It will be noted that slits 4a are formed between the primary portions 5, 5 and the secondary portions 6 to prevent the weather strip 1 from creasing at its inner periphery when so bent as to correspond to the corners of a sill moulding.
In the conventional insert 3, however, the connecting portions 6a of the metal piece 4 are bent at their centers in an overlapping fashion, causing to waste the sheet material while increasing the weight of the insert 3 per se and thus the weather strip 1.